A tool attachment which has a locking unit for fastening to a fastening interface of a hand-held machine tool is known from the related art. That locking unit serves to lock the tool attachment to the hand-held machine tool in an associated locked state in order to render possible operation of the tool attachment on the hand-held machine tool by transfer of a driving torque from the hand-held machine tool to the tool attachment. For that purpose, the locking unit has a rotatable locking body on which locking elements configured in the manner of bayonets are provided to form a bayonet connection with the fastening interface of the hand-held machine tool.
A disadvantage with the related art is that such a bayonet connection may come undone automatically as a result of vibrations which occur in operation of the hand-held machine tool. That may result in damage to the tool attachment and/or to the hand-held machine tool and also in injuries to the user of the hand-held machine tool.